Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Temple Of Origin
by chespinthegreat
Summary: One day Sera wakes up as a Pokemon in a forest. She meets tepig and embarks on a quest to reveal her identity as stories unravel and the fate of the world rests on a grand conclusion.
1. Chapter 1: Living Ruins

A mysterious voice drifted through utter silence.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" It chanted.  
"I'm a Girl." I said.  
"A friend is being bullied. What will you do?"  
"Attack the bully from behind." I replied, my head throbbing.  
"A wallet lies on the road. Do you pick it up?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you hand it to the police?"  
"No."  
"You like a friend. How do you tell him/her?" The voice had a captivating tone.  
"I Don't."  
"You see an enemy approach. Your heart tells you to fight, but your instinct says run. What do you do?"  
"Run."

Well I guess it's decided. You appear to be the sassy type. Occasionally rude to people, your heart is true. Even though you keep your feelings locked and carry a sense of pride, in your heart you feel for your friends around you. In times of danger you would rather save your own skin. You also look out for personal gain. A sassy person like you should be…

…The Pokémon Snivy! Enter the world of Pokémon, O brave one. Carry out your final task.

My eyelids fluttered open as emerald green light dappled my face through the boughs of an overbearing tree. I tried to remember past events, but none came to mind. Suddenly I realized with a jolt that I could remember absolutely nothing. I could recollect what a Pokémon was, but I couldn't remember the last time I had seen one. In fact, the only things I was sure of were that I was a human named Sera and I was a girl. I looked around and contemplated my surroundings. Walls were scattered about, half broken and in ruins. They were covered with strange hieroglyphs. Suddenly, the sound of a twig breaking rent the silence. I turned my head to see a mighty deer like Pokémon that I somehow knew was called Sawsbuck. It ambled off into the distance. I tried standing up, but felt dizzy and hit the ground with a soft thud. I felt different, like I was in another body. I strained to search my body for an explanation to my excruciating pains, when I let out a gasp. I was a Pokémon!

I heard grass rustling, and my heightened instincts found me in a crouched position. I swayed my three pronged leafy tail, the limb like appendages on my serpentine body ready to make a run for it. The grass parted as a small pig like Pokémon I recollected to be Tepig waddled over, followed by the majestic Sawsbuck.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" It said. Or rather _he_ said, I corrected, as I tried to remind myself of my current condition. I nodded, for that was the natural answer to the question. In fact, I was far from alright.

I asked him if he knew anything about what was going on. "Er… I Don't know what you mean…. WHAT? A Human? But you look like a Pokémon from all sides!" finding it hard to disagree with his sound logic, I asked him where we were.  
"

Er… I don't know… I was just strolling in the woods when Sawsbuck told me there was an injured Pokémon… He couldn't very well have rescued you as the townsfolk do not accept him anymore after the… the um incident…"  
"We are in the Living Ruins… the remnants of an ancient temple that has now been overgrown with weeds… I could guide you back, Tepig!" He said amiably.

Sensing it was time to leave, I slithered over Tepig and we left the clearing. As we progressed through the Living Ruins, the Ruins went by as the trees grew thicker together. A voice inside my head started to instruct me. It told me about this place being called a "Dungeon". I learned about poke, the currency used by Pokémon, and enemies, that were other Pokémon who showed up in a dungeon to train in battle. The voice also kept saying "Use 'A' to attack or 'X' to open the menu and select a move", whatever _that_ meant. Soon the broken walls were all gone, and the trees were thin, and it was a comparatively cheerful place.  
"This is where we should part ways, I suppose." Sawsbuck eyed the edge of a clearing in the forest wistfully, and with a jolt, bounded back into the forest. As we emerged from the forest into the clearing, I saw a huge tree in the center of the clearing. It was several feet tall and almost equally wide. It was accompanied by three slightly smaller trees that surrounded it.

All three trees were riddled with wooden rope bridges and platforms traversing branches. There were platforms that moved up and down by weight and pathways that interwove the canopy. Scattered among them were several tree houses with little windows. Atop the longest branch of the central tree was a platform laid across that slanted down to the other tree. Several stalls were scattered across it, giving the impression of a bazaar. There were a few homes on the ground level too. A stream ran along the periphery of the clearing. Several Pokémon resided in the houses, the bazaar place and were also bathing in the stream.

"This is Canopi Town." Tepig pointed to a rope bridge that was one of three that disappeared into the forest. "There's three more clearings like this. It's a nice place."

I agreed. The way the civilization was weaved into nature made my Pokémon nature soar. I rolled in the grass and then stood up, embarrassed. Tepig smiled and waddled off in the direction of the forest. He took me to another clearing with five trees at the center. Atop one of them was a small hut isolated from the rest, with a winding pathway leading up to it. "That's where I live!"

After we travelled up to his house, I asked him if he'd ever heard of humans becoming Pokémon.

"No. I've never heard of it… but Gothitelle should know more. She's one of the Town's Five Elders, the others being Stoutland , Simisage, Simipour and Simisear. Also, they say she knows a lot about every Pokémon by looking at the stars. The problem is, she is rarely here."

After I recounted all I could remember, we discussed a few more possibilities. Finally, the topic was exhausted. Tepig offered me a hut nearby his for the time being. I happily agreed. Then he blushed as he "popped the question".

"The town school is not far off from here. I've studied there all my life. Finally I have a chance to assemble a scout team that protects Pokémon and helps those in need. Would you like to be my partner?"

I couldn't have denied I was embarrassed, but I accepted, thinking about the several positives. This way I could learn more about the town and being a Pokémon in general. He explained that a scout team responded to people's pleas for rescue that were trapped in various dungeons. The scout teams of Canopi Town were under the leadership of Stoutland at the Canopi School. We made our way to a third clearing with four trees in the center, one of which had several platforms with little Pokémon seated on tree stumps listening avidly to older Pokémon. I saw a huge wooden platform three steps off the ground with a small counter behind which an Audino flashed a wide smile. A notice board hung nearby with several café tables and chairs. A small wooden door opened into the trunk of the tree.

"This is the lounge for all the teams. The board depicts the day's job offers. That's Audino who can hit you with a heal pulse now and then. She also makes extraordinary juices out of ordinary ingredients like oran berries. Behind that door is Herdier's office. He organized the teams when Stoutland's not around, which he rarely is, being busy with town council meetings with the other elders."  
Tepig caught me off guard when he asked me what name to give our team. The voice inside me said PokeScouts, but I deleted it with 'B' and told him we should be called Blazing Leaf. We signed our team up with herdier who gave us a few tips along with a Scout team badge, Explorer's Kit and a Tool Box. I was overjoyed. We looked up a rescue job in Living Ruins from a Minccino and accepted it.

As we moved through the dungeon we encountered several Pokémon who we battled. We came across a Pokémon called Breloom.  
"That Was Some Battle, Wasn't It?! Let's Do It Again! Can I Join Your Team Guys?!" After calming him down, we negotiated terms. Breloom said he would live nearby to the town and arrive at the lounge whenever we wanted him on a mission.

We finally reached the location where Mincinno was trapped between two branches of a tree. We freed her using Breloom's Headbutt on the tree trunk. She tumbled down and landed softly on the ground. "Oh, Thanks a bunch! I'll meet you at the lounge!" We used our brand new Scout Badge to warp her from the Living Ruins and decided to carry on. We reached the end of the dungeon, the spot where had mysteriously tumbled into this world. I pondered over my situation a bit more. There was nothing significant in the ruins. As we were about to turn back, I asked tepig what Sawsbuck had done.  
"A few weeks back was our annual harvest of Apples, Oran Berries and the likes. We left the harvest one more night and when the harvest festival dawned we were welcomed with empty fields. Hoof prints were observed all over the patches. That lousy vullaby said he saw Sawsbuck the previous night destroying the fields in a rage. Sawsbuck denied it. The Elders were furious and after a discussion, banished Sawsbuck from Canopi."

I pondered this revelation as we made our way back to Canopi Town. We were received by Minccino at the Lounge. She rewarded us with Poke and a Reviver Seed. My body felt all fuzzy and the joy of helping a Pokémon in danger made me feel good. We retired to our huts and as I saw the moon shining above the forest in all its glory, the hay bed warmly welcomed me from a tiring day.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Forest

As my eyes drooped, the image of the elegant moon lingered in my mind. The white moon suddenly grew a face. The face looked at me with an evil grin spread across its face. I cowered in the corner of a huge cavern in fear, but the moon followed me inside. It tore through the cavern roof as backed away. The moon laughed as clouds parted to reveal it in its entire glory. As the moon beams reached the nooks and crannies of the vast cavern, the disturbed shadows gathered until a huge blob of darkness rose in front of me. Two eyes that kept changing color appeared at the front of the blob. The blob swooped in with a malicious grin and then disappeared as I awoke with a start.

Silent sunrays of dawn made their way into my hut atop the tree. I got up from my hay bed and turned to it. There lay my diary, in which I'm currently writing. I saved my progress until that point and then climbed out of the hut.

Tepig welcomed me with a jubilant grunt. "Shall we leave, then?" I nodded and we set off to the Scout Team's Lounge. We looked up some job offers on the bulletin board.

_**Client: Turtwig  
"I am in big trouble! I ventured outside my home when I noticed a new dungeon had opened up. I decided to call it Shadow Forest, because almost no light managed to reach the forest floor through the thick foliage, and so it was thrown into perpetual shadow. It is a sinister place and the Pokémon are hostile. I am lost and I can't find my way out with all these savage Pokémon constantly on my heels! Please help me."  
Reward: "I will teach you one of three ancient moves from the Original Elements that have been passed down through my family for centuries."**_

We decided to accept the job.  
"Before we leave, we must visit the Town Central." We made our way to the first clearing and using lifts and platforms, we reached the top platform where I had noticed several stalls. I saw two Pokémon that I recognized as Kecleon standing behind a stall selling merchandise and bargaining prices. Next to them was a stall with a giant coffin that I knew to be Cofagrigus, levitating in front of it. "Come to the Coffin Bank! Store your money here! Protect your money from thieves in dungeons!" Another stall had a giant Kangaskhan encouraging Pokémon to use a storage facility. A fourth shop, run by Blissey, provided an egg incubation service.

Other Shops included Gallade's Combat shop, where one could link or remember moves and Xatu's Appraisal, where Xatu appraised treasure boxes to determine the value of the treasure it that lay within. Also for new scouts a Dojo had been opened near the Scout lounge by Throh and Sawk. Another stall had a Reuniclus standing before it. After buying appropriate provisions, we decided to leave for Shadow Forest.

The entrance to Shadow Forest was a sinister gap between two trees with trunks as thick as boulders. We wandered through the thicket, occasionally spotting clumps of Oran Berries or Apples. A little way deep into the dungeon we encountered our first foe, a Nuzleaf. Tepig downed it with one blow of _incinerate_. As we made our way in deep, we began noticing strange things about the Pokémon. Most of them had no whites in their eyes. Their aggression was beyond a desire to win; it was a lust for the kill. We soon concluded that Shadow Forest was more perilous than we could have ever imagined.

Suddenly we stumbled upon into a clearing. At the far end was a large stone gate with vines intertwined with its bars and a huge lock in the center covered with moss.  
"Where do you think that goes?" Tepig wondered aloud.  
Suddenly I heard a twig snap and my instincts kicked in. A huge buck emerged from the forest and charged towards the other side of the clearing. That's when I noticed a small mass that merged in with the gate. As it shivered, I realized it was a Pokémon. Sawsbuck rammed his mighty antlers into it. The cowering turtwig yelped and said, "Please don't hurt me!"

Simultaneously Tepig shouted, "Hey Sawsbuck! What do you think you're doing?!" As he said this, Sawsbuck turned his head towards us. His eyes were completely black like the other Pokémon, and he glared at us lividly. He said something indiscernible and threw his head back as he stomped his hooves. Then he charged towards us. When he drew closer I noticed the leaves in his antlers withered. They were not like Sawsbuck's autumn form, which were orange and merry. These were black and completely dead.

I reminded a disbelieving Tepig that an angry Pokémon twice the size of both of us put together was charging at us with an extreme speed which shook him out of his stupor.  
"Are we about to battle?!" He said slowly. Thick as his skull was, I was incredulous at his slow understanding at instead turned my attention to our immediate problem.  
Following is my attempt at a log of the battle which I like to call a 'Boss Battle' (Though I will soon be proved wrong):

_**Sawsbuck used Agility. Sera and Tepig took some damage.  
Tepig used Flame Charge. It was super effective! Sawsbuck took serious damage.  
Sera used Leaf Tornado. It was not very effective… Sawsbuck took very little damage.  
Sawsbuck readied Solar Beam. Tepig used Flame Charge once more. Sera used Tackle. Sawsbuck barely held on!  
Sawsbuck unleashed Solar Beam. It was not very effective. Tepig and Sera took very little damage.**_

After Sawsbuck used Solar Beam, he staggered, exhausted. I realized he wasn't receiving much light as most of the clearing was still in shadow. Using this to our advantaged, I signaled to Tepig and tried luring Sawsbuck to the edge of the clearing. When he refused to follow, I dragged him with vine whip. Tepig, who seemed to have reached the conclusion that this was not his friend Sawsbuck, readied to charge with tongues of flame curling around his body. He dashed into the mighty figure of Sawsbuck, who tried to stay put, but finally crumpled as his limbs gave way. We rushed over to Turtwig and warped with him to Scout Lounge.

Back at the town, we Turtwig thanked us.  
"I had heard of a legendary item lost somewhere in the woods called the Forest Shard. When I discovered the dungeon into the forest, I decided to explore it."  
"Forest Shard?" Tepig asked with a quizzical expression.  
"Shards are mysterious objects that hold an ancient power. Not much is known about their origin, but there appears to be sixteen shards, each for a different element."  
A inexplicable excitement developed in my heart. Suddenly I lusted for adventure and exploration.  
"Anyway, I must not back down on my promise. I and my friend Cyndaquil will teach you two moves known as Grass Pledge and Fire Pledge. These are two of a trio of moves with Water Pledge being the third. If used together, their combined power yields different results. There is a place known as the Field close by. You can enquire for further details from Reuniclus at the Town Central. Meet me over there." Turtwig bid farewell and set off into the forest.  
We decided to meet with Reuniclus.  
"The Field! It is a place of connections. Pokémon that feel connected with you travel to it. Initially a field of grass, the terrain varies on the types of Pokémon you have befriended. I can already sense the presence of Breloom over there! The Field appears different for different Pokémon. All the versions of it exist on infinite metaphysical layers. Using my psychic powers I can connect with other Reunlicus like me and visit the Field of several other Pokémon that they know. In such a way, different Pokémon can migrate from one Field to another. To access certain features of the field, a Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection must be established. One may also learn moves from their friend Pokémon in the field."  
After asking a few more questions, we set off for the Field. As we crossed the outer boundary of the forest, an astonishing view of mountains, plains an deserts met our eyes. Immediate to the periphery of the forest was a vast field. Two Pokémon could be seen resting in the center.

We made our way to Breloom and Turtwig, the latter requesting us to join our team. We accepted and then he taught me Grass Pledge. He said he had brought along Cyndaquil who preferred to relax near the Volcano. The Voice inside my head asked me whether I would like to add Volcanic Terrain to my Field for 1000 Poke. I agreed, and suddenly the adjoining volcanic mountain seemed to grow into a part of my Psyche. The Voice then reminded me to give the money to Reuniclus in Town Central.

We made our way to the volcanic Terrain where we met with Cyndaquil who also joined our team. Cyndaquil taught Tepig Fire Pledge. After resting for a while, we bid our teammates farewell and returned to Okapi Town.

That night, I had a strange dream. The faint figure of a Pokémon flickered, as it called out, "Seraaa…" I tossed and turned in my Hay bed, as this image kept appearing throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Temple

The next morning I decided against telling Tepig about my dream, convincing myself that it would go away. The next week passed quickly as we completed several job offers in various dungeons we had already visited. I had the dreams again, with the Pokémon indistinct, and its speech indiscernible.

Finally we received a job offer in a new dungeon:

_**Client: Petilil  
"Me and Cottonee were playing on a hill, when suddenly a mysterious gust blew and cottonee was carried off! I saw her disappear into the distance near about a dangerous plateau infested with wild Pokémon. Please save her!"  
Reward: Leaf Stone**_

Me and Tepig decided to accept and after stocking up, made our way to Windy Plateau. As we reached the foot, I saw a tall towering table land that was much taller than the width of the top surface. The flat top of the plateau was covered with a few trees that were swaying in powerful winds. We scaled the plateau and entered the forest.

We traversed to the center of the Plateau encountering several Pokémon like Hoppip and Tropius. When we reached the center, I saw a sharp spiked rock jutting upwards, on top of which Cottonee was, well, _caught._ Another Pokémon was flying around the peak. It looked like a small fierce dog with huge wing like ears. It appeared to be trying to free cottonee. When it spotted us, it quickly descended.  
"TRAITORS! In my own forest?! I won't have it! You are the reason for the imbalance in nature, I can feel it. The unusual darkness over Shadow Forest and the sudden gusts of dark wind!" the little female Pokémon turned to me.  
"IT IS YOU! You are a breach of nature! I must eliminate you before you cause my forests any more harm!"  
A Boss Battles ensued. The Pokémon charged at us, shouting "I am Shaymin, The Guardian of Forests, and I must weed out all those that threaten it!"  
Shaymin used an attack called Seed Flare. I dodged it with my three pronged tail. Somehow, Shaymin didn't seem to want to battle us. Tepig tried to interrupt him, but the Pokémon kept going on. We followed up with some battling, until we had weakened him. Finally he calmed down. After we rescued Cottonee and received our reward from Petilil at Scout Lounge, we met with Shaymin.  
"Recently there have been several disasters that have got me worked up! The trees have started to wither and a mysterious black weed seems to be growing everywhere! I have been busy rescuing hurt Pokémon for a while now! I must get to the root of the problem. For that, we must team up for one exploration!

"The myth about the Forest Shard is true, and it is hidden in the depths of Shadow Forest, in a place called the Forest Temple. I cannot disclose its importance other than it being the heart of the forest, but I am sure these disturbances are due to an evil that has taken over the Shard. We need to travel to the depths of Forest Temple and rid it of this darkness. "

Shaymin paused, and then turned to Tepig. "I can sense it. You are destined for the job." Then he turned to me. He opened his mouth as if to say something. He paused a moment, phrasing his words carefully. "I don't know how you are connected to this, but I trust you. You seem to have considerable power. Also you are a fellow leaf type. You must come along."

I was slightly annoyed with his commanding nature, as I had been the commanding one until now. Suddenly I realized how oblivious I had been to it. That reminded me of the voice that had declared my Sassy nature. We prepared for the exploration with a renewed vigor. Shaymin had warned us that the temple had been designed to test the adventurer as well as to find his or her true intentions. It would then decide if he or she was worthy of the Shard's Power or not. This mechanism might be flawed since the evil had infected it and the temple may be riddled with traps, puzzles and dangerous foes.

We began saving several provisions for the journey, including reviver seeds, Oran berries, apples and max elixirs. Once we had prepared enough, we returned to Shadow Forest. We quickly reached the central clearing where the gate blocked our way.  
"This is where this comes into handy!" Shaymin said, as he extended a vine into the keyhole and twisted. "The lock is only to ensure that a grass type Pokémon is entering the temple as the shard will only recognize those Pokémon." He explained. We entered the temple.

Inside the gate there was a secondary clearing and a stone passageway that lead into a cave. The passageway was covered in moss. We entered through this and found ourselves in a small cave with a path ahead. The vines covering the wall had small flowers that emitted a fluorescent light. A stone tablet to the side of the room read.

"_**The first trial you must pass  
O brave hero of grass  
Travel the tunnels entwined  
follow the thorny vine"**_

We entered the path ahead as I looked keenly for a thorny vine. To my dismay, _all_ the vines on the wall had thorns on them.  
"I think 'Thorny vine' is an allusion to 'difficult path'."

It soon became obvious he was correct. When we encountered the first fork in the tunnel, I looked down one path at the end of which a faint light glimmered. The other path was in utter darkness. Also an eerie sound was coming from its direction. We decided on the second path. The successive forks were as obvious, some paths even displaying sights of a water fountain or a Scolipede blocking the entrance. The tunnels were otherwise free of foe. At last the tunnel opened into a vast cavern the walls of which were covered with glowing flowers. The stone tablets scattered through the cavern displayed several riddles that we solved. Many of the puzzles involved flipping switches, moving blocks, using Leaf tornado to set fans into spinning that lead to doors opening.

We entered a cave on our exploration whence a boulder rolled into place behind us, sealing the entrance. Then a Pokémon called carnivine appeared, blocking a treasure chest. Carnivine was similar to the Pokémon of shadow Forest. After defeating it with a lot of assistance from Shaymin, we opened the treasure chest and obtained a strange contraption.

"That is a VineShot. It is powered with grass energy and allows you to travel to tricky places by extending a vine indefinitely. It can also be used by Pokémon that are not grass-type."

The VineShot featured as a useful asset in the rest of our puzzles that involved obtaining small keys to open locked doors. Finally, following a battle against a vicious Shiftry we retrieved a large key. It was covered with leaves and moss and looked very important.

"That opens the door leading the chamber that holds the Shard within it!" Shaymin said excitedly. We found the door with a lock that matched the key and opened it. As I entered the chamber, my breath was taken away. Somehow we had reached above ground and the chamber was guarded on all sides with tall trees that had overhanging branches. In the center of the chamber, a long stone fragment was suspended, held by mysterious forces. It was green in color and radiated an energy that I felt in my veins.

"This is it! Now we must rid this place of the evil. Then I will have a long serious talk with a certain someone who was supposed to be guarding the shard, the Shard Guardian!"  
"Do you mean me? Teeheehee!" I started as a voice spoke from behind me.  
"Oh Celebi, thank goodness! Then the shard isn't infected with evil?"  
"Of course it is, silly!" The little bee replied. "But so am I!" That was when I spotted her eyes. They were completely black.

Shaymin's eyes widened with horror. Several thoughts raced through my mind. Right at the front was the knowing feeling that a boss battle was nearing. Celebi buzzed merrily, a dangerous undertone in her voice. She flew loops in the air and around the majestic Shard and giggled with the same annoying voice. Then suddenly, all laughter wiped off her face, she dived.

As she approached us, she radiated an intoxicating wave that gave me the sudden urge to slap Tepig across his face. Likewise, both Shaymin and Tepig seemed to be resisting the urge themselves. Shaymin summoned a weak Seed Flare. Celebi giggled once more, though it was short-lived. Suddenly she stopped in the center of the room, right above the shard. Strong winds began to blow. The branches of all the trees swayed as the forest floor was dappled with alternating sunlight. Leaves rustled in the air. The winds intensified as Celebi unleashed the entire power of Leaf Storm. Tepig dug his little feet into the ground. On the other hand, I was blown off my feet. Using it to my advantage, I used Leaf Tornado and for a moment mine and Celebi's storms clashed. Celebi stumbled and stopped using Leaf Storm. A little taken aback by this interruption, Celebi regained her composure and giggled.

She zoomed around the room, shooting razor sharp leaves at us while humming merrily. Then she used confusion once more. We were soon helpless, and all we could do was to resist attacking each other. I looked towards Shaymin, wondering why he had not taken to the air yet. I noticed his limbs, all four of which were anchored to the ground with black weed.

"TEPIG!" I shouted, making sure Celebi didn't hear. "Work on burning those weeds while I distract Celebi!" Tepig took one look at the weeds and nodded. Using his ember, he began making progress. Meanwhile, I flipped out the VineShot which carried me to top of the cavern in a second. Celebi was startled. I descended with full force, using leaf tornado. Celebi dodged me and somersaulted through the air as I landed with a graceful spin. Celebi was furious. She closed her eyes. For a moment I thought she was meditating. Then she rose into the air and began zooming about at top speed and giggling once more.

Before I knew it, a terrible force knocked me to the ground. I was winded and was on the verge of consciousness. I saw Tepig amble over to me. I gave him a weak smile as he nudged me onto my feet. Understanding him completely, I readied my power. We both launched our pledge moves together at Celebi. She was pulled apart by several forces as green and orange slashes covered her body. Burning leaves danced around her that remained even after the effect of our attack had passed, damaging her now and then. As she tried to get rid of the flaming leaves, Shaymin rose behind her and with a final blow cast Air Slash. A terrible scream rent the air as a dark body emerged from Celebi and floated to the Center of the room. It was joined by several more such black particles that floated to it from both Celebi and the Forest Shard. The black bodies accumulated in a mass and then with a whooshing sound, disappeared into mere wisps of smoke. As the air cleared, Celebi collapsed to the ground, an innocent smile playing on her lips. Shaymin rushed to her and knelt by her side.

"Oh Shaymin… Always saving the day… and terrible me! Always messing up…" The smile disappeared from her face as she winced with pain.  
"Celebi!" Shaymin cried out, as a single tear emerged from his eye. Celebi began glowing as her body rose gracefully to top. And suddenly, she was gone.

"Is…. She …dead?" asked Tepig, timidly.  
"Don't be daft! She has merely travelled to a different time where she will attain peace. A time when all the domains are free of evil…"  
"Domains?"  
"I have a feeling that all the other Shards and their respective Shard Guardians are in trouble. They will need saving."  
"We will do it!" Tepig replied, determinedly.  
"You have selected a dangerous path. Your journey may very well end tomorrow."  
"We will, won't we?" He looked at me.  
The voice inside my head offered me the two Responses. "Yes." I replied Firmly.


	4. Chapter 4: Starlit Peak

CHAPTER FOUR: STARLIT PEAK  
"What exactly are shards?" Tepig asked.  
"I told you I cannot reveal their importance!" Shaymin replied, as he drank his juice prepared by Audino. "But there is a legend. These shards are weapons of an ancient legendary Pokémon. It is said that he used them against a great evil."

Suddenly, I had a splitting head ache as I buckled to the ground. The real world faded as a vision flickered on like a television receiving weak signals. I fell to the floor as my vision took clarity and the real world was blocked out.

My vision was similar to the dreams I was having. The figure in my dreams became clearer.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am… Mesprit." The voice said.  
Suddenly the vision faded into complete blackness. When I woke up, I was lying on my hay bed as Shaymin and Tepig paced across my room. When Shaymin saw that I had woken up, he stopped pacing and helped me up. I swatted away his helpful limb as I struggled to get up on my own.  
"What happened?"  
I told them everything.  
"You need to visit Gothitelle. She will know more."

I remembered Tepig telling me about the elders and Gothitelle and how she was never around.  
"Gothitelle spends much of her time on Starlit Peak, a mountain surrounded by the dangerous Stormy Plains. It is a long journey, but you must go. You must travel to find the truth."  
"And how come you never mentioned that she used to be a human?!" He said, directed at Tepig.  
"well, was it important?"  
"Of course! This has happened before. A Human turned into a Pokémon, causing the world's balance to be upset. Maybe history is repeating itself. You must seek the truth about your past. Go forth!"  
That night I pondered Shaymin's words. According to him, if I visited Starlit Peak, I could have many of my questions answered. He had also mentioned that I must make the journey alone. I decided to leave at the break of dawn. All night sleep eluded me, which was frustrating, as I wanted to meet with Mesprit once more. I gave up all hope as the sun peeked over the forest horizon. I carried the team tool box, stocked with a few provisions and made my way to Stormy Plains. The stormy plains were vast plains that surrounded Starlit Peak, and a perpetual layer storm clouds lay overhead. The plains experienced heavy rains along with thunder and lighting. It was said that Starlit Peak was located directly in the center of the storm, where there was utter calm. Gothitelle often looked through this 'Eye of The Storm', her third eye, towards the star strewn skies and told the future of Pokémon.

As I trudged across the marshy plains against the cold biting rain I encountered some foes such as Swanna, Quagsire, Lombre, and Castform. Gradually, the mountain loomed up ahead. When I reached its foot, I found a cave leading to a maze of underground passageways. A rock partially covered the entrance, allowing for access. A small Pokémon had its tail stuck under the rock and was trying to free itself. I extended two vines and pulled. The Pokémon was freed.

"Hello, I'm Oshawott. Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand and was about to make my way in when his eyes widened with terror.  
"You don't wanna go there! Cave-ins all over the place! And the river emerges from the tunnels of the mountain into a thundering waterfall on the other side is raging and fills up many of the caves. You can't cross here!"  
I told him I didn't want to cross, but instead I wanted to make it to the peak. He looked at me like I was mad. "Only I water Pokémon will survive in there!"  
I shrugged and once again attempted to move onward.  
"Wait, I'll come with you."  
I explained the nature of my visit and that I must visit Gothitelle alone.  
"Fine, you go onward, but I'll wait for you right here!"  
I tried to tell him it was fine, but I didn't have the patience to counter all his protests, so I finally gave in and went ahead.

The way up to the peak wounded its way in and out of the mountain. As I emerger to the outer paths, I could see the thick storm clouds closer. A clear ring was defined in the spirally arranged clouds. This ring was exactly over the peak and from where I was I couldn't make out was within it.

The caves were dotted with Pokémon such as Rogenrolla, Ferrothorn, Aerodactyl, Skarmory, Klink, Magneton, Probopass, Tirtuoga, Armaldo, Relicanth and Carracosta. The water Pokémon dwelled in several pools. The walls were covered in minerals that refracted the light from a few glowing flowers to give several colors. As I gained height, a thundering sound grew louder. When I entered the next tunnel, I realized my way was blocked by a rushing stream that ran across my path. I wondered what to do. Finally I decided to use the VineShot to swing across the river's width.

The next time I encountered the river, was when it joined my path from a side tunnel. I looked ahead at the path I needed to go, filled with water that would probably pummel me to pieces. I pulled out the VineShot and swung from one stalactite to another, my three pronged tail briefly dipping in water. All I could do was hope I would have places to aim the vine at. I realized I had hoped to soon as the vine extended uselessly in the air before the end crashed into the flat ceiling and I fell towards the water.

I felt I had been body slammed with tremendous force as the water launched me into the air before it cascaded into a large rock pool at the foot of the mountain. I had reached the waterfall. As I flung through the air everything seemed to slow down. The ground didn't rush up as fast. I looked at the storm clouds and the slow falling torrent of rain. My brain worked at hyper speed as I looked at my options. I quickly observed a rock jutting out from the mountain a foot above the mouth of the waterfall and aimed my VineShot. I swung forward back into the cave and as I reached the end of the oscillation, I swung back and landed softly on a platform to the side of the waterfall.

The platform was a road that curved around the mountain towards the peak. It was strewn with glittering dust, the same colors as the mineral in the caves. It looked like a multi-colored sky beneath my feet. I slowly climbed up to the peak. The first thing I noticed was the sky. Thousands of stars were littered across the sky as if all the stars hidden by the cloud cover had moved over and were concentrated in a single ring. The edges of the ring were tall storm clouds giving the impression of viewing through a gigantic monocle in the sky. At the center of the peak which was in fact a small crater, was a circular pool that was a foot deep and almost as wide as the peak crater. The pool was still as glass. I soon guessed that it served the purpose of a reflecting pool, as a tall black Pokémon was peering into it.

"The stars always tell a story." She stated. I stood across the pool from her and waited.  
"They tell me a strange tale about you." She said, followed by another pause. Gothitelle a tall slender body with what appeared as several layers of petticoats, which in fact were part of her body. From her head where ears were supposed to be, there radiated several disc like structures that resembled hair. Her eyes were mysterious and her expression was absolutely neutral.  
"Your life… is long. Too long." She peered once more into the pool. Then she directly looked at the stars and looked back at the pool. As if she had arrived at some conclusion, she looked up with a somewhat satisfied look in her eyes. She bore them into mine as she said, "You were a human, yes?" A pause followed, but she didn't seem to expect an answer.  
"And you have lost your memories."  
I started getting annoyed. First she began by talking in riddles about stars, then she stated the obvious. I deferred from interrupting her, hoping her next revelation would be something useful.  
"I have come to a conclusion. Though the stars tell of an unusually long life, you tell a different tale." Then pausing for buildup, she revealed with a triumphant stare, only her eyes deceiving any emotion, "You are not from our time."  
This time she was waiting for a reply, but I had none. I stood there, speechless. I tried to fit some pieces together, but I couldn't. Finally I turned to Gothitelle and asked her for further information.  
"You are from another time, whether from the past or the future, I do not know. The stars also speak of a great danger, and of a Pokémon of darkness that approaches you, and threatens your life. You must survive, for if you are from the future, you will throw the future of the world into eternal peril. You play a grand role in the fate of the Universe, little one." I waved away my flicker of annoyance at being called 'Little One' and focused my mind on the rush of revelations. A Pokémon of darkness was coming for me and was about to threaten my life. I had to survive that, not for me, but for the universe, which I also had to somehow prevent from meeting a grim fate. And here I thought I was an insignificant person who had become a Pokémon and lost her memory due to some kind of accident.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze blew. A small white object zoomed past me and struck Gothitelle and zoomed back behind me. Gothitelle fell to the floor unconscious. I ran towards the descending path and saw Oshawott cowering in the shadows. I questioned his presence.  
"After you left, I thought should follow you in case you fell into any sort of… trouble." As he said this, his white cheeks turned red, as he avoided eye contact.

I was touched by his concern but was still trying to figure the origin of the white object. I asked him if he seen anything go by.

"No I didn't…so er, what did she tell you?"  
I considered for a while whether to tell him or not. I decided that it could lead to no harm.  
"Oh, that's it?" He asked, not able to hide his disappointment. I gave him a suspicious look.  
"I mean, er… shouldn't we check on Gothitelle?" He waddled to the top and around the pool to Gothitelle. Suddenly, a strong wind blew as the storm clouds closed in and the clear ring began to grow small. "What is happening?" Oshawott asked, as he began to panic. The clouds rumbled and heavy rain disturbed the reflecting pool. I was almost thrown off the cliff before a small white cloud carried me back to the peak. Two strong blue arms threw me roughly back onto the peak. Oshwott began to rise in the air as winds carried him upward. From behind him, a tall Pokémon flying on a small white cloud with a green body rose, apparently controlling the winds. He had a long purple tail and a white hair on his head and face. He grinned maliciously as he reached his arms forward and held Oshawott. I was surprised with the delicacy with which he held him, considering that the blue arms behind me had treated a lady so disrespectfully. I spun around and saw a similar Pokémon with a blue body and a black spiky tail. Both the Pokémon laughed as they began to circle the peak. The green Pokémon, Tornadus, started revolving his arms as a strong gale was generated. I was instantly blown off the peak. The blue Pokémon, Thundurus, thrust his fist which met stopped me in my trajectory. In that one swift motion, bolts of lightning descended from the storm clouds and surrounded his arm. As his fist make contact, a shock rattled through my body and I teetered on the edge of consciousness. The force of the punch threw me back into the crater as the two Pokémon resumed their circling as if they were sizing their prey. I shivered with fear and in awe of their tremendous power.

I glanced at Tornadus in time to notice Oshawott being launched into the air directly at me. His eyes had a mad glint in them. Suddenly, as Oshawott made contact, a black energy radiated from him and turned into an explosive pulse as I was thrown back across the crater. Oshawott landed on his feet as Iay on the ground, my eyes threatening to close. I peered at the distant horizon and saw the first few rays of sunshine emerge from behind the mountain peaks. Once more he charged at me and swiftly drew a slash across me with his small white shell, creating a momentary dark line in the fabric of space. I writhed with terrible pain that made my eyeballs roll back into my head.

Finally Oshawott waddled up to me and let lose a pitch black Shock wave. I felt dazed as I experienced a splitting headache and an unexplained will to throw myself off the peak. As I clambered to the peak to escape from Oshawott, the black haze cleared, and Oshawott had disappeared. In his place a black Pokémon stood. The Pokémon had a fox-like body with black fur streaked with red. His eyes had an evil spark in them as he bounded up to me. He raised his head as if he were sniffing blood, and then howled loudly as the clouds parted, revealing the setting moon. Tornadus and Thundurus were bobbing in the air, patiently waiting.  
"I will have your hide, you pesky little girl!"  
I noticed the use of the word 'girl'. This Pokémon knew me, even though I didn't know him and he knew I used to be a Pokémon.

The Pokémon called Zoroark threw his head back and laughed loudly.  
"The poor little girl had her memory erased! I thought that was enough… you had forgotten everything, and you would leave the Shards alone. But no! you had to collect them, as if a subconscious force that triumphs your memory drives you to do it. Well, no longer! I will take care of you, and then I will drink your blood!" He said.

The Pokémon laughed again. As I trembled with fear, I tried to stand still and act brave. However, Zoroark seemed to be able to sense fear, as this did not bother him in the least. Suddenly he charged at me and pinned me against the wall of the crater. He pinned my body down with the second claw. He drew near until his snout was almost touching my nose. His eyes were full of hatred and his heckles were risen. A deep rumbling sound emerged from his throat as he snarled aggressively. The moment he snarled, a force emanated from him. I squirmed in pain and tried to free myself. The moment my power had been drained to the limit, I felt a surge of power and a memory return to me.

My mother's face came into view. She was a woman with a face that could have you transfixed. She wasn't especially beautiful, but a strange aura surrounded her that drew you towards her. I told her about a bully that was troubling me in school. "Remember, Sera, you will always have greater power in times of greater need. For example, look at little Ivy playing in the garden. She has a special ability called _Overgrow that_ gives her great power when she is hurt! Believe like her; believe that you too have _Overgrow_!" The memory faded as reality hit me.

I closed my eyes as Zoroark rambled about how I must be stopped, and about the danger of eliminating the darkness that contaminated the shards. I opened my eyes and concentrated on the rays of sunshine. I began absorbing solar energy. Though I didn't know how to use Solar Beam, I knew I could use this power to attack. That combined with my renewed vigor from _Overgrow_, I felt any move I used would be greatly I empowered. Zoroark readied his Snarl once more, but I suddenly used great force to free myself and he was caught off guard. Zoroark stumbled backwards but immediately steadied himself. I unleashed all the energy I had collected into a ball and with a fluid movement I slammed my tail into it, sending it towards Zoroark. Tornadus and Thundurus roared, and made to attack me when Zoroark stopped them.

"No! I must have this. This pesky brat thinks she can defeat me! Well I teach her different." Tornadus and Thundurus backed away as Zoroark bounded towards me with a great velocity. He leaped into the air and let lose a Dark Pulse. I felt reassured by the fact that it was dawn, and Zoroark's time of greatest power had passed. The dark pulse hit me, and I threatened to break. At the last moment I composed myself. I was completely exhausted, but my _Overgrow _had only heightened. I gently rose and collected all the power inside of me. Instead of attempting an Energy Ball, I twirled forwards towards Zoroark. Zoroark readied another Dark Pulse, but as my tail made contact with him, energy flowed from him into me. He seemed to grow weak, as I grew stronger. I realized I was using Giga Drain. Zoroark stumbled. Before he could regain his composure, the floor of the crater split down the middle. The mountain began to rumble as the fissure grew wide. Zoroark teetered on the edge of the Abyss. The ground spit with one final burst as a tall Pokémon zoomed out. He was similar to Tornadus and Thundurus and floated upon a cloud. His body had an earthy color and his tail was brown with red bumps. Landorus slammed his tail onto the ground near Zoroark who was thrown off due to the force.

"You are going to regret this!" He boomed at Thundurus and Tornadus, his loud baritone filling the atmosphere. "Be gone, before I deal with you myself!" Tornadus and Thundurus looked at each other and back at Landorus. With an angry glare they flew off into the distance.  
"NO!" screamed Zoroark. Landorus slammed him once more with his tail and he was flung off the mountain. I had been holding onto consciousness till then and gave in.


	5. Chapter 5: Insect Temple

When I woke up, I looked at the faces of Oshawott, Tepig, Landorus and Shaymin surrounding me. The sun was up in the sky and it was sunny, which meant we were far away from Stormy Plains. After eating a few apples I realized we were in the Field. It had changed, to include a small stream and a pond. Landorus retold Tepig and Shaymin, who had just arrived, the events that had transpired. I strolled towards the stream and Oshawott followed.

"So, I joined your team!" He said and grinned happily. I smiled back, and couldn't help remember him blushing the night before. Then I realized that it had been Zoroark and cursed myself for feeling disappointed. I asked Oshawott what had happened.  
"Well, I was standing guard at the foot of the mountain when I saw a shadow in the distance that had been following you. I confronted it and it turned out to be Zoroark who did me in with a few Shadow Punches. I blacked out… and that's all I remember." He finished lamely.  
Landorus gestured for us to return and we rejoined the group. "Now that everyone is up to speed, I suggest I tell my story." We all nodded and settled down in the grass as Landorus towered above us, hovering a foot above the ground.

"It was almost two thousand years back, when Zoroark lead a group of Pokémon who were called by many names such as The Knights of the Night, The Black Brotherhood, The Descendants of Darkness or even The Shadow Warriors. They were a group of Pokémon that caused chaos in the land, harming Pokémon and creating terror among them. Finally, the Three Spirits together passed a judgment and banished them from our world into the Reverse World."

"Reverse world?" Tepig interrupted.  
"Yes, the Reverse world. Several years even before that, there existed a powerful and just Pokémon who ruled the universe. The universe was in perfect balance and harmony until The Pokémon of Death and Darkness caused chaos in the lands. Death was a foreign phenomenon to the Pokémon of that time. When the Dark Pokémon arrived, he disturbed the balance in the universe, causing Pokémon to 'die'. The Pokémon that died lingered as spirits in the universe and began to become hostile, as the Dark Pokémon had complete control over them. Hence, the ruler decided to create another world, the Dark World, also called the Reverse World, where he banished this Pokémon. In this world, all the spirits of the deceased traveled and lived an alternate life in the Reverse world. When they 'died' in the reverse world, they were reborn in our world, since termed the Light World. In this way, balance was restored. Soon after that, dark Pokémon and spirits of the deceased began to migrate to the Light world and Pokémon from the Light world travelled to the Reverse World. The ruler created two Balance Pokémon, who maintained the balance of the worlds and ensured that peace ensued. The Dark Pokémon was forever sealed in the greatest depths of the Reverse world, never to return back. A similar fate was later met with the brotherhood."

"If the brotherhood was banished into the Reverse World, how has Zoroark returned to our world? And how does he know Sera?"

At that moment, I revealed all that I had learnt from Gothitelle. Amid shocked gasps, Landorus pondered the new information and tried to fit the pieces together.  
"Sera might have lived during the time of the brotherhood! That way, when Sera made her way from the past, Zoroark simply followed her!" Shaymin said.  
"No, that is not possible. The place where Zoroark was supposed to be sealed is in the depths of the Reverse world and is impervious to space and time. Had Zoroark tried to travel through time, he would be immediately transported there."  
"What are we doing here discussing this when I could be looking after my forest and they could be rescuing Shards and their Guardians?!" Shaymin exclaimed.  
"You have a point. Allow me to ponder this, and consult a few Pokémon. Meanwhile, you carry on your hunt for the Shards." Landorus told us.

Me, Oshawott and Tepig returned to Canopi town. For the next few weeks we trained at the Throh and Sawk Dojo and completed job requests, meanwhile gathering provisions for our long journey. We requested Turtwig to convince Mudkip to join our team and teach Water Pledge to Oshawott. Finally, when I was shopping in Town Central, I noticed a commotion.  
"Squawk! Squawk! Fresh news! Sera, the new town inhabitant accused of causing the world's balance to become upset!" A small bird like Pokémon wearing an eggshell around its waist was shouting. I recognized him as Vullaby.  
"That Vullaby! First he spreads rumors about Sawsbuck, then you!" Tepig exclaimed. I didn't need to remind Tepig that Vullaby had been right, and Sawsbuck had been contaminated, as his mouth soon widened in silent horror.

"Squawk! Squawk! Catch the intruder among our midst! Banish Sera from Canopi and restore the Forests to peace!"  
"WE ALREADY RESTORED IT TO PEACE, YOU IDIOT!" Tepig shouted.  
"Oh yeah?! Then did Zoroark attack Town Central, flogging the shopkeepers and stealing our goods?"  
Tepig was dumbstruck. Suddenly the Pokémon in Town Central turned and faced us.  
"Look at them! The insolence, to stand here and buy our own merchandise!" Someone shouted.  
"If I were them, I'd have escaped long back!" Another said.  
"Let's get them!" A third screamed. Vullaby began rallying the crowd to attack us.

"Let's get out of here!" Tepig suggested. I agreed and we descended the tree and ran off into the Forest. We didn't stop running till we reached the Field. I flopped onto the grass and Tepig sat down beside me. After catching our breath, I asked Tepig to tell me more about Vullaby.

"He's one of three, a Scout team called The Crooks, consisting of himself, Gligar and the team head, Krookodile. They generally disrupt other teams and charge high rewards for rescues, which they hardly do. In fact, this only serves as a façade to the mean and twisted things they do. Up until a few weeks back I thought they were just harmless crooks, but lately their deeds have grown more ominous."

We decided to extend our provisons till we could find a base camp and decided to use the field in the meantime. I suggested to Tepig that we begin our hunt for the Shards. The next dawn, we set out, carrying a few apples and Oran berries along with us. As we were about to leave, all the other Pokémon gathered around us.  
"We're coming along!" Turtwig said Indignantly.  
"I can help!" Breloom said.  
Soon, all the Pokémon were arguing about joining us.  
"No! Our journey is very difficult. Each temple is equipped with hurdles that test the determination of a Pokémon to the limit. And besides, it's been established that me and Sera are somehow related to the Contamination of the Shards, both by Shaymin and Gothitelle. You all must continue our rescue work, returning to Canopi town and putting pride in the Blazing Leaf Scout Team!"

After a few more protests, we finally managed to convince them. We made our way towards Crawling Valley, a mystery dungeon located between two small mountains near to The Field. We hadn't travelled too far before Oshawott stopped us.  
"You really didn't think I'd let you leave ME out of this, did you?" He said to me. I explained to him that the nature of our quest required us to go alone.  
"Well I think I was pretty much involved when I got attacked by Zoroark!" He insisted.  
Finally I convinced Tepig and allowed him to join though I noticed distinct frown lines aboce his eyes and smoke coming out of his nostrils. Crawling Valley was a valley between two small mountains or two large hills. The hillside was covered with trees and scrubs and was infested with bug Pokémon. We encountered foes like Masquerain, Nincada, Ariados, Durant and Accelgor. The Pokémon here were _infected_ and were similar to those we had encountered in Shadow Forest.

Soon the valley turned into a gorge. I noticed that it was a long dried river bed. We reached the end of the gorge and a small hillock faced us. There was a tunnel at the entrance to the hillock which was covered with a large spider web. The spider web sparked with electricity. At the center of the web, a huge yellow spider blocked our way. It pounced in the air at Tepig, sending him flying backwards. I recognized the Pokémon as Galvantula.

Tepig, taken aback by the sudden attack, got up dizzily. Meanwhile, Galvantula charged at Oshawott and used Electro Ball. Oshawott fell back, paralyzed. Galvantula turned to me with lightning speed and used Bug Buzz. A terrifying sound filled my ears and I screamed in agony, wishing for it to stop. Tepig, our only hope, began launching a fire attack. Galvantula lunged at him. He grabbed him with his pincers and dragged him into the tunnel and out of sight. As the sound faded, I looked at Oshawott. He was lying on the ground writhing in spasms, as if he was having a seizure. I rushed over to him and grabbed a Cheri Berry out of the tool box and fed it to him. I looked down at his face as he smiled weakly. Then he attempted to get up, wincing weakly. I told him to stay there and that I would go for Tepig.  
"No way am I staying!" He said, storming off into the tunnel. I entered the tunnel and after a short distance, it opened into a hexagonal room. Five more tunnels veered off from the vertices. These tunnels were very narrow. I sidled into one of them as I noticed scorch marks and a furrow in the ground along where Tepig had been dragged. We followed the trail, until it stopped at a large door that occupied one face of a similar hexagonal chamber. The door had a large hole similar to the gate to the forest temple. I realized that we had reached the entrance to the Insect Temple, and we needed a bug Pokémon to go through. All the bug Pokémon were hostile.

And then, from a dark corner of the room a Pokémon emerged. She was tall and looked like a bee wearing a gown.  
"You have entered my domain. Now you must perish!" Vespiquen shrieked. She pointed a long insect arm at us. A group of Combee rushed forward and attacked us. Oshawott chucked his shell, causing the swarm of Combees to fall apart. The shell struck Vespiquen and returned to him. I tried my best to make an impact on the Combees or on Vesipiquen, but my grass attacks didn't do much damage. Oshawott used Scald and took down a whole lot of Combees. Vespiquen then called her soldiers back, who surrounded her, apparently healing her.

"We need to prevent her from doing that!" Oshawott whispered in an urgent tone. I nodded and leaped into the air with a graceful twirl. I used GrassWhistle for the first time, and Vespiquen grew drowsy. Meanwhile Oshawott defeated the Combees. Once the soldiers had failed their order, they retreated into the corners of the room. Both of us began to attack Vespiquen and grounded her.

When she finally came to, she screamed, "Fine! Go Ahead! After all, She will take care of you!"

Once Vespiquen had left, we decided to take a look around the room. A stone tablet near the entrance bore a riddle. I and Oshawott solved the riddle and entered one of the side tunnels.

We followed a maze of Hexagonal rooms, collecting keys to open doors, solving puzzles to disable traps. Finally, we reached a chamber with a large treasure chest and a Pokémon called Escavalier guarding it. We managed to defeat him and opened the chest. Inside, lay a small device that had two wings and a rod. The trail of clues had ended. I sat down on the ground, dejected. Oshawott suggested that we return to the entrance of the Insect Temple.  
"What is this thing?" He exclaimed.

The item in question looked like a long rod with two large butterfly wings at one end and a loop at the other. A thin thread also dangled from the winged end and also had a loop at the end of it.  
"What happens if I do this…?" He pulled the string and he was suddenly jolted into the air. He descended slowly as the large wings glided through the air, occasionally flapping.  
"This is the dungeon item! It's the famous SmallFly!"  
I asked him what a dungeon item was and also what he meant by 'SmallFly'.  
"The dungeon item is an item that can be found in some important dungeons. The VineShot, for example, is the dungeon item for the Forest Temple. It helps you cross the traps laid by the temple. In fact, it's mandatory."  
Suddenly I remembered something Shaymin had said about the VineShot.

"It's powered by grass energy…"

I grabbed the SmallFly and ran to the gate, excited. I inserted the looped end of the rod into the hole. A pale olive green aura surrounded the rod. Suddenly, the gates opened wide. I looked at Oshawott, who was delighted. We entered the Temple.

The temple opened into a vast and gigantic cavern. We entered at one end and were met with the edge of a huge chasm. All across the Chasm were little platforms suspended by shiny threads. The walls and ceiling of the cavern were covered with huge spider webs. I spotted a stone tablet and read the clue on it. After solving a puzzle involving switches, a rope bridge magically extended from our end of the cavern to a suspended platform. From this platform, I noticed the next platform was relatively close by. I suggested using the SmallFly to carry us across. Oshawott agreed and we glided down to the next platform. We jumped forward a few platforms until we reached another exit of the Cavern.

We followed a trail of clues and solved puzzles using switches and small keys, each puzzle allowing us to enter and leave the same Cavern from different exits. Finally we made our way to an exit that was directly opposite to the gate of the Temple. We marched through a few tunnels. I began to notice that the foes had stopped attacking us, and instead were moving along with us. I saw a Beautifly carrying a bundle of something wrapped in silk fly past. Soon I began to notice swarms of beedril and even Dustox, all moving in the same direction, carrying a bundle of silk. Finally the tunned we were travelling through arrived at a junction of three tunnels. Bug Pokémon were walking hypnotically from the tunnel we had emerged from with bundles of silk to the left tunnel. A stream of bug Pokémon exited this tunnel and left through the third tunnel, _without_ the bundles of Silk.

I followed the bug Pokémon and we were greeted with a shocking sight at the end of the tunnel. All the bug Pokémon were crawling up the walls of a Cavern larger than the previous one, using string shot to suspend their bundles from the ceiling, climbing down, and exiting the chamber. I noticed that some of the bundles were wriggling. There were thousands of bundles suspended by string all over the cavern. I spotted Galvantula leave the cavern and shouted across to him. Immediately all the Pokémon looked towards us, thousands of pairs of eyes directed at us.

At that moment, a terribly high-pitched screech emerged from the opposite end of the Cavern that was thrown into shadows. All the Bug Pokémon scurried out of the cavern, crowding the exit. All of them were terrified and were hurrying to escape the cavern. I noticed a Caterpie that looked like it had eaten a lot, dozing in the center of the Cavern, unaware that the other Pokémon had left. A fireball emerged from the opposite end of the Cavern. In the place of Caterpie, all that was left was a scorch mark and a pile of ash. I heard a soft sound, as if wings were fluttering. A large figure moved in the shadows, flying around the suspended bundles, occasionally breaking off a few and then swooping down to catch them. The figure stayed out of sight, until it was vertically above the center of the room. Then it sliced through a thread, but didn't swoop to catch the bundle. The bundle fell to the ground and a small Pokémon rolled out. It was Tepig. Tepig lay there, shivered, as the silk threads surrounding him came lose. He got up and turned, and spotted us.

"Sera! Oshawott!" He cried in relief. Oshawott ran towards him. "What happened?"  
"Well, Galvantula began secreting this sticky stuff and spinning it into thread. He then coiled it around me, and before I knew it, I was in a bundle suspened by a thread from the ceiling of this Cavern!"  
I moved towards the center of the room, vary of the figure. I heard scuttling sounds in the distance. My heartbeat quickened as I made my way towards Tepig.  
"Did you hear that high pitched sound just then?" He asked.  
Oshawott nodded. Suddenly, the figure descended with tremendous speed and struck Oshawott and Tepig with a blast of fire. I ran forward hesitantly as my inner instinct told me to run from the scorching flames.

The figure opened its wings like a blooming flower, and a Pokémon towered before us. Suddenly, the entire cave was thrown into bright sunshine. The Pokémon was like a large winged insect, with six wings that looked like petals. Its wings were orange with black spots. It looked like the sun. It radiated intense heat and light energy that lit up the caver almost as if it were above ground.

"Well, well! Looks like you've been roughed up by security!" She screeched, and then cackled at her own joke.  
"Vespy's a fine gal, just not fit for the fight. Bet she gave up soon!" She laughed, her nature deceiving.  
"WELL I WON'T!" Volcarona screamed, her mood turning dangerous. She lunged forward as if to grab Tepig. He dove out of the way, and then charged at her, his body in flames. He leaped into the air, slamming his flaming body into hers. She staggered back. With lightning speed, she retaliated, and crunched on Oshawott, using Fire Fang. Feeling like a coward, I decided to move closer to the fight, even though I was at a great disadvantage. Without missing a beat, Volcarona used Inferno. Thankfully I dodged it, owing to its low accuracy.  
"Stand back Sera!" Both of them shouted. Somehow I knew, because of that, I was not going to stand back. With a renewed vigor, I launched into a leaf tornado, slamming into Volcarona. Tepig used Flame Charge once more. Volcarona used Bug Buzz, and everyone buckled. The high pitched shriek rang in our ears. I felt terribly weakened. Volcarona had a double advantage over me.

"Get back Sera! It's too dangerous!" Oshawott shouted. He launched his Shell into the air, striking Volcarona precisely. Volcarona screamed in agony, as Oshawott zoomed towards her with Aqua Jet. He rammed his head into her, his body surrounded by a veil of water. Volcarona screeched. Then she began flapping her wings furiously, and I realized that she was using Silver Wind. I was blown back across the cave, but Tepig and Oshawott held their ground. Oshawott used Water Pulse. Meanwhile, Volcarona had all her stats boosted, a rare event that may succeed Silver Wind.

The moment she was hit with the large sphere of water, she staggered back. She was disoriented. Soon, I realized she was in fact, Confused. She began launching attacks in every direction. She even slammed herself into walls and hit herself with attacks.  
"Her attack and special attack is boosted right now! She's hurting herself more!" Oshawott said. Me and Tepig stared at him like he was daft.  
"What's that?!" Tepig asked. Oshawott began explaining about Stats and stuff, but I couldn't be distracted. Not with a fiery bug Pokémon on the loose. Volcarona used inferno once more, and a towering wall of flames slammed into all three of us. I felt weakened, and the familiar _Overgrow_ power filled my veins. The other two must have felt the same.  
"I feel strangely empowered!" Said Tepig.  
"Yeah! That's your _Blaze_ kicking in. I can feel my _Torrent_ too!" Oshawott said.  
"Pretty cool hunh? Hey! Let's all attack at once!" He whispered urgently. I understood him. All three of us lined up. Then, at the same time, we used Flame Pledge, Water Pledge and Grass Pledge.  
A tongue of flame, a vine, and a thread of water began coling around Volcarona, all of the intertwining. Volcarona writhed in agony as the three moves, boosted by their users' abilities, sucked the life out of her. She fell to the ground, lifeless. A black figure emerged from her. Several such black bodies joined in, seemingly coming from a faint green light at the back of the cavern. All the black bodies merged at the ceiling of the cave which was clearly visible due to the light being emitted by Volcarona. The black bodies momentarily formed a figure, before dissipating into the atmosphere.

All three of us rushed to Volcarona. I knew that she was sedated, now that the evil had been dispelled from within her.  
"t-take it…" She said weakly.  
"what?" Oshawott asked quizzically. Volcarona gestured to the green light. I realized that it was the Insect Shard. "_Take _ it? What do you mean? All we were supposed to do it was free it from evil!" Tepig said.  
"Aren't… you the hero?.. of legend?" She said.  
All three of us looked puzzled. "Hero of legend?"  
"Oh, you are. I can sense it. You just don't know it yet. Take the insect shard with you. It will help you on your journey." Volcarona smiled, a stark contrast from the way we had faced her. Tepig stepped up to the Shard which was levitating in the air. As he reached to grab it, it shrunk in size. I told him to put it in the tool box. Then we bid farewell to Volcarona and left.


	6. Chapter 6: Sky Temple

The next morning I was welcomed by the sight of Shaymin crouching in the grass beside me. "Good morning, Sera. I came to give you this." Shaymin pulled out the forest Shard from nowhere. I looked at him questioningly. I asked him if he knew anything about the "Hero Of Lengend."

"What I _do_ know is how to use this. The shards are said to be infused with the energy of their elements. They can be used to empower Pokémon and Moves of the same type. The will also make traversing the Temples from where you obtained them an almost enjoyable task. The shards can be combined too. Two Shards can be used together to empower a Pokémon with both the types. They can also empower Dungeon Items. These shards also give a type to your teams 'A-Attack'. If you have a Fused Shard, the attack will have both the types. You cannot fuse more than two shards due to conflicting energy between them, though it is often fabled that All the Shards can be fused together. Legend has it that all the shards of each element together form a single weapon that was wielded by none other than The Creator of our Universe."

I wanted to know more about it but I refrained from asking. Shaymin asked me to hand him the Insect Shard and as he brought the two shards together, both of them began glowing. A near-blinding light radiated from them as they touched and suddenly, the light vanished. In front of me, levitating in the air, was a huge crystal with two different shades of green, Light Olive and Dark, forming a pattern.  
"This is the Bug/Grass Crystal. Try using it in your next dungeon. You can fuse and un-fuse shards from me anytime." With that, Shaymin retired to a corner of The Field. I called out to him, asking whether he had joined our team. He gave a curt nod, with a hint of what would have been a smile in pleasant times.

For the next few weeks, we trained in dungeons, fulfilling requests and rescuing Pokémon. Finally, when I believed we were ready, I talked to Tepig. We decided to embark for Snake Gorge. At the end of the dungeon, we arrived at a pit, with a large gate blocking our path, downwards. We had befriended Pokémon like Venipede and Venomoth along the way. Venipede leaped into the Force Field surrounding the Gate, which shattered immediately, giving us passage to the Venom Temple. We encountered Pokémon like Crobat, Foongus, Whirlipede, Wheezing in the Labyrinthine underground which culminated in a pit, several feet deep. A stone tablet instructed us to jump, and so we did. Before we could make it all the way, a large flying Pokémon struck me.

I felt venom fill my veins as I instantly weakened. Crobat Flew up to the ceiling of the cave and U-turned, striking Oshawott and Tepig. Dustox emerged from behind him and began to strike all of us. Each time the flying Pokémon struck us with an attack in mid-air, we were prevented from falling down and were rocketed into the cave above. A Golbat joined their team. I tried orienting myself but failed. If this went on, none of us would be able to attack. I whipped out the SmallFly and stuck the Insect Shard in it, empowering its function. I tossed it to Tepig. Then I jammed the Forest Shard into the VineShot and tossed it to Oshawott.

As I continued to be struck by the airborne Pokémon, Oshawott latched onto a stalactite with the Vineshot, and Tepig dodged attacks with the increased power of the SmallFly. Tepig launched a Fire Pledge, ridding us of Dustox immediately. Oshawott used Water Pusle and downed Golbat. Then they joined hands and used The Pledge moves to finish Crobat, while I tumbled down to the bottom of the pit.

The pit was a few thousand feet deep. At the bottom, we faced more puzzles. I found the dungeon item, the VenomSpray. It could be used to launch weak Poison attacks and had a fifty percent chance of either poisoning or obscuring a foe. It was helpful to release a gas to take out several foes at once. We advanced to the end of the temple, where we faced Drapion, a large scorpion with vicious fangs. His eyes were black and Corrupted. He was a tough opponent, but as valiant as his heart was, we saw a raging fight within him, as he fought to take control of the malevolent sprit of Darkness. The battle ended soon as the three of us, along with Drapion's true self, managed to defeat the dark energy. The shard was freed.

"I acknowledge you as the Hero of Legend and present to you the Essence of all Poison, the Venom Shard."

We took the Venom shard with us and left. That night, I looked at the full moon, a wide smile as bright as itself, on my face. Whatever the mystery behind my past was, I had progressed from that life. I was on a journey, freeing the world from darkness. A sense of liberation filled me. My heart raced, as I realized we had collected three shards. I was determined to free the rest of the thirteen shards.

The final Shard nearby was the Sky Shard. Shaymin came that dawn to hand us a map of the other twelve shards, far away from here.  
"You'll have to travel farther than you have imagined. The journey will be tough. You will see other towns, but you must stick to the Field, that which follows you everywhere. You must expand it, include the town facilities you pick up. For now, I have requested a few of my friends to permanently join your team, and have created a Field Center. All the facilities you could ever imagine, concentrated in this place. For now, I have opened the Canopi Section of the Field Center. Along your way, you must befriend several Pokémon and add different sections. I wish you good luck on your last conquest around the Forest Domain. I will bid you farewell tomorrow, evening. Till then, I will comply to accompany you on any more Job offers you or your team wants to accomplish."

Me and Tepig gathered resources from dungeons and visited the Canopi Section at the Field Center, a hub of activity at the center of the field. I recognized Kecleon and Reuniclus right away. We stocked up on more provisions and made our way to Gale Bluff. Strong winds blew across the cliff, threatening to plunge us to our deaths. We ascended the steep incline painfully, occasionally encountering a Pidgeot, or a Fearow. We made our way to the end of the bluff which culminated with a sharp tip, resembling an arrow pointing skyward.

I instinctively raised my eyes along the indicated direction and what I saw, took my breath away. Suspended among the clouds, was a tetrahedral building. It had a large central Square platform that was layered with a smaller square platform above and below it. In this way, several more platforms were layered, each decreasing in size, until both ends of this enigmatic construction culminated in a tip. Suddenly, a mighty gale began to blow from behind. I resisted it on instinct, and turned around, to realize that Shaymin had activated the gate to the Temple in his sky forme. The gate was a large Wind Machine that blew a strong gust in the direction of the temple. "Let it take you." Shaymin said quietly. I stopped resisting the gust and I was immediately lifted off my feet. The gust intensified as I was gently but quickly carried across the sky towards the building that I had just noticed, to be gently revolving along its axis. I tried not to look below but my eyes disobeyed me. I looked at the entire Forest Land, with the town of Canopi and the surrounding dungeons sprawled below me, as tiny as if they were miniatures. I felt a rush of thrill along with a sense of fear, and was ultimately relieved as the gust navigated us to a small jutting platform on the central floor of the Sky Temple.

We coursed through the temple, which was an unsettling ride between different levels via gust devices that blew us into the air onto the next level. We penetrated towards the center of the temple in this manner. Right at the top of the temple, I found a treasure chest. I opened it to find the SnitchWing, which was a small intricately carved orb that had long membranous wings and darted unpredictably fast around the room. It flapped its wings at a tremendous speed which caused a strong gale to blow. Apart from that, I saw no evident use of the object. Suddenly, the floor gave way below us. We began to descend down a pipe that converged around us. The pipe wound in spirals, yet eluding the very core of the temple. We spiraled right down to the bottom of the tetrahedron and spilled into a room similar to the one where we encountered the SnitchWing. The SnitchWing popped out of my inventory as if it had a mind of its own and began darting around the room. Suddenly, it started emitting a high pitched scream. It darted once towards me and then back, indicating that I follow it. We followed the SnitchWing to a circular door in the wall of the temple that lead to the outside. I saw a small curved line that culminated in a whirl drawn on it, indicating a gust of wind. I realized that there were four such doors on the four walls of the room. The doors were gigantic and entirely composed the wall. They probably lead outside.

The size of the doors, pooled with the shrieks of the SnitchWing gave me an ominous intuition. "Get ready to fight." Tepig whispered to me, Oshawott and Shaymin. I nodded. The four of us made a diamond in the center of the room, each facing one of the doors and waited.

Soon enough, a grinding sound vibrated through the room. Suddenly, all four doors spiraled out and a golden metal pole emerged from the ceiling at the same moment. After the doors were open, the room was transformed. The upper part of the temple was connected to the small half inverted pyramid shaped platform by the long golden pole. After the opening of the doors, the floor space appeared much smaller, hindering our movements. Then, from the four sides emerged four large birds. Staraptor, Honchkrow, Unfezant and Mandibuzz honed in on each of us with tremendous speed.

My mind blanked my companions out and focused on my problem: Honchkrow. I leaped into the air and barely dodged the Aerial ace. Without any break in fluidity, the bird rose above me with an overbearing presence. I wasted no time and launched into Leaf Tornado. No sooner had my attack struck, he retaliated by striking his wing into me. The wing was covered with a dark energy that screamed of vengeance. Payback.

I stumbled back into my comrades. Without turning around to check on them, I extended my vines and began striking him with them. He dodged most of them with quick speed. I lassoed my vine around his claw and reeled in him. He squawked in distress and tried to free himself of it. Staraptor swooped in and severed the vine with aerial ace. At that moment I noticed that each bird had rotated and switched opponents. I realized the ingenuity of the move. Staraptor swooped down and faced me up close, striking me with his wings with fast movement. I realized this was Close Combat. I also knew that his defense would be drastically reduced. I quickly looked at Tepig and Oshawott who read my eyes instantly.

We launched the combined Pledge move on Staraptor. The force of the three moved enhanced by our synchrony sent him spiraling into oblivion.

I looked around to find two birds, the Dark duo, and realized that Shaymin had taken out Unfezant. Mandibuzz honed in on me like the vulture she was and struck and picked me up in her claws. I stared in horror as Honckrow swooped in and grabbed tepig. I struggled against Mandibuzz's vice grip to no avail. Meanwhile, Honchkrow was repeatedly launching Tepig into the air and catching him with astonishing accuracy. I soon realized that Tepig had heated his body up. Honchkrow didn't seem bothered by this, as he launched a Shadow Ball at the duo on the platform and caught tepig in a single fluid motion.

Suddenly, the entire temple creaked. The center of the temple split along a square crack. The lower half slowly slid down the golden pole which apparently ran throughout the temple. This caused the entire temple to be separated into two large pyramids with a golden sphere in the center. The sphere opened in half as the temple continued to extend on either side, and a dazzling sight met our eyes. A large bird with rainbow wings emerged from the sphere. I couldn't look any longer, as I realized that Shaymin and Oshawott had leaped off to prevent being crushed. I gaped at the clouds through which they had fallen.

Shaymin burst from below and Oshawott sat on his back.

"What an adorable assembly!" The rainbow bird sneered and then squawked in apparent laughter. The laughter soon turned into a mysterious call. Three more birds, Altaria, Braviary, and Swellow surrounded the rainbow Pokémon. Mandibuzz and Honckrow dropped us casually and flew over to join the team. I quickly extended vines to shaymin and Tepig at the same time. Tepig zoomed towards me and steadied himself on my back. I felt unusually giddy. I almost felt good despite the situation. I extended my other vine to shaymin too. We appeared as some strange contraption, as the tiny body of Shaymin tried to remain airborne.

"Get ready to feel our raging wrath!" With that, the entire team except Ho-oh, surrounded us, as he watched from among the clouds with a wicked grin on his face. I knew that grin. It was the Corruption. I was worried. If all our resources were occupied in trying to stay airborne, how would be defend ourselves. Even the birds on the Gale Bluff had refused to join our team. They had been afraid of this ensemble. I would've agreed, had I any time to feel afraid. I focused on the pain I had felt from Staraptor and Honchkrow's attacks, trying to activate my Overgrow. I felt Tepig's comprehension from behind as we launched our pledges together, directed that the weakened Honchkrow. Honchrkow was thrown back into the air, but he returned with alarming speed. I knew he would attack with Payback. As he honed in on us, Oshawott leaped off Shaymin and intercepted the bird. The reduced damage of an ill targeted payback was not enough to knock him out. Shaymin's well-timed swoop and catch prevented Oshawott from plunging to the ground. The other worked into a frenzy and began launching attacks. It dawned on me that Shaymin was easily our primary protector, as I stared helplessly at him defending the flying type attacks that no doubt damaged him and retaliating with seed flare. At that moment, I was convinced that only a miracle could save us.

And then, all the birds dropped. Ho-oh and his team plunged through the clouds, as Shaymin and I descended with at a gentle speed. The ground hurtled towards us with an accelerating velocity, but each time I thought we were about to fall to our death, our fall was staggered. In this way, we erratically plunged onto the Gale Bluff. Ho-oh and his team of five were piled at the peak, their bodies bruised from the fall. Ho-oh stared spitefully at someone behind us. I looked around, and joy flooded my face.

A large white animal was levitating in the air. I deduced that this Pokémon had used Psychic to prevent our fall. Next to him, in his therian forme, stood Landorus, once again to our rescue.  
"Gravity, your Achilles Heel." Landorus commented. Ho-oh laughed. "You think we are finished?"

And then, battle ensued. Ho-oh, Altaria, Braviary, Mandibuzz and Swellow against Me, Tepig, Oshawott, Shaymin, Landorus and Lugia. Landorus leaped towards the team with a steaming rage I had never seen before. I was actually frightened of him. He roared with tremendous ferocity and attacked Altaria, Braviary and Mandibuzz. Outrage, I realized. Altaria was instantly knocked out, as was the weakened Mandibuzz. Braviary, retaliated by thunderously zooming at us. A harsh blue light surrounded him as he dove in with a certain recklessness that accompanied Brave Bird.

Lugia used ExtraSensory and Braviary veered off path. Landorus used Earthquake. Swellow was knocked out immediately while Ho-oh barely sustained the attack.  
"I'm sure you're exhausted now! Using gravity is no poffin! Once it wears off, you shall feel my wrath!" Landorus looked worried.

I didn't see why, because the only opponent remaining was Ho-oh. Oshawott threw his scales towards Ho-oh, bringing a torrent of water on him along with it. Ho-oh staggered back. The next moment, he spread his wings and took flight. Lugia was released of the Gravity too and took to the sky. He used aeroblast against Ho-oh. I began wondering why Ho-oh hadn't fainted yet. Suddenly, the sky was thrown ablaze, as a towering inferno of fire surrounded the bird. The inferno was interwoven with dark energy. Ho-oh blew the tower with his wings and sent it charging towards Lugia. Lugia tumbled like a crashing airplane into the forest surrounding the Bluff.

I looked at Landorus incredulously. He buckled due to fatigue. "That was Sacred Inferno. The darkness that corrupts Ho-oh has reached his core and imbibed his element. Any move that he uses contains darkness. His Sacred Fire was enhanced by the dark entity within him. Sacred Inferno also hurts the pure-hearted the most. Combine that with the Sunny Day weather, Lugia stood no chance."

I wondered why he didn't just use gravity again. I looked at his fatigued body and thought of Lugia's defeat. Suddenly, it dawned on me. Landorus smiled, his lithe Therian forme looking amost malnourished. Here, Take the shard, and join your friends in battle."

I accepted the Mind Shard and stored it in my inventory. I gazed at Shaymin who fought valiantly along Tepig and Oshawott, though oshawott was their ultimate weapon. I looked at Landorus, the wise Pokémon who had braved our battle and collected the Psychic Shard from the Mind Temple located far away and convinced Lugia to abandon his domain to help us. I looked at all the creatures fighting our battle, or rather, my battle. I felt the emotions rising inside of me. I didn't know why, but I had been chosen for this journey. Even though Shaymin said it was Tepig who was the chosen. I knew, in my blood, that I had to make sure that the shards were freed from the darkness that corrupts them. I joined my friends in battle.  
Optimism surrounds my wounded body and I felt the Overgrow activate. I knew that the others had their abilities activated too. We launched a Pledge move on Ho-oh. I could see that he was weakening. I could also predict that we wouldn't last his next attack if he used Sacred Inferno, A dark version of his Sacred Fire. Oshawott leaped into the air and sent a water pulse lying at him. I could feel the temperature rise as Ho-oh slowly readied his move, conserving his energy and letting the sun do the work.

I looked towards Oshawott, following his trajectory. And then, I gasped. Oshawott was transforming. He changed his shape and became slightly larger. A mysterious light surrounded him as he hurtled towards Ho-oh. I didn't know what move he was using. He spun, his tail slamming into Ho-oh, sending him off the bluff. When the light dissipated, I saw a different Pokémon. He was handsome and had a fighting spirit about him. Ho-oh rose from behind the cliff, but Dewott leaped and used Aqua tail again. Ho-oh prepared his Sacred Inferno, while Dewott begain prancing about with lightning speed. He called to the heavens as he danced, and sure enough, his prayers were heard.

Torrential rain began to pour as Ho-oh's move was interrupted. Dewott used Aqua Tail for the final time, and Ho-oh's body dropped onto the ground before us with a soft thud. The dark energy that usually left the Corrupted began to rise from the body. But it looked different. It still had some fight left in it. It lunged at Dewott, surrounding him with dark energy. Dewott didn't move. I wanted to shout to him to move aside, but he sustained the attack. Then, he slammed his entire body into the dark energy which disappeared as a wisp of smoke.

I realized that he had learned yet another move. It was Revenge, which being a fighting type move, had easily vanquished the darkness. I gasped, as a long reddish black crystal materialized from the air where the energy was. It was the Dark Crystal itself that had been possessing Ho-oh. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Absol, the Guardian of the Evil Shard, maintained the balance of dark energy. Since the world was corrupted, he had moved to the other side. He said, 'I like to be on the winning side.' For a while, I had given hope. You inspired me to go and defeat him and free Lugia of his corruption. I retrieved the Mind and Evil Shards. But when I traveled to the Levitating Volcano, to obtain the Flame shard, Ho-oh bested me and took the Evil Shard for himself. The Evil Shard must have corrupted him further. He travelled to the Sky Temple and defeated the Guardian who was corrupted. That guardian was Togekiss, who had not completely succumbed to the Corruption. He abducted Togekiss and trapped her."

"But since Togekiss was Corrupted, weren't they on the same side?" Dewott asked.  
"Ho-oh was driven mad by the power of the Dark/Fire Crystal." He indicated the crystal in front of us. "He wanted all the Shards. He wanted to wield the power of the universe. That was the drive that the Evil shard induced in him. He took togekiss's place as he was convinced that you would attempt to retrieve the Sky Shard. He would then take all the shards from you. I convinced Lugia to help me defeat him before you even entered the temple, but I was too late." Landorus bowed his head.

"But this is great!" Tepig said. "We've got the Evil, Flame, and Mind Shard all in one go!"  
"Not to forget the Sky shard that awaits us in the temple!" Dewott shouted jubilantly. "That means, we go from three shards to seven!"

Landorus looked grave. "I cannot allow this any longer. The Guardians of the shards have failed their responsibility. It is now up to them and me to collect the rest of the shards. This is too dangerous. As you possess more shards, you will be an object of desire to other Pokémon such as Zoroark, who is already on the lookout for you. And we don't have the answers we require. Why must you travel on this perilous journey, without even knowing why you are the chosen one?" He asked Tepig.

"Because the world needs saving, and I will be the savior." I looked at Tepig respectfully. I felt charmed by his innocence, touched by his purity, and inspired by his bravery. "We will continue, won't we?"  
Yet again, I sensed the options put forward before me. I knew what my answer was. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7: Aura Lake

The sunlight dappled across my face as I woke up with a long drawn out yawn. I got up from bed and stared at my feet. I felt like my brain was booting up. Flashes of last night ran through my mind. I could clearly picture the stormy skies. There were large storm clouds sprawled across the sky with a tint of orange even though it was midnight. The trees lining the avenue were swaying wildly in the wind. I was running and the rain was blowing into my face. I felt alive, and infinite. I felt the thrill course through my veins and bubble to the surface where it was manifested as Goosebumps. I screamed at the top of my voice. It had happened again. I had travelled where I had been forbidden to. I saw the figure of the Pokémon that I always saw. It was a small Pokémon and resembled a human embryo of sorts. It had more than one tail and it's head resembled a jellyfish of sorts. It always remained a silhouette, no matter how far I ran. But each time I ran in this world, it came closer. I felt like my life was leading up to the point when I would finally meet this Pokémon.

"Sera, breakfast is ready!" My mother shouted. I bounded down the stairs and was welcomed by her smiling face. I felt a pang of guilt. I told her about my dream. "Sera, what did Sybil say? You were supposed to bring these dreams under control!"

I explained to her once more that they never felt like dreams. They felt real. My mother was mortified. "Get that thought out of your head! It's dangerous!" Once again, I realized my mother was talking about it. She rarely lost control that way. There had been incidents in my past, but Sybil had used psychological experiments with the help of her Hypno and I had managed to suppress them to the extent that I didn't even know what my mother was talking about. I wish I knew. I asked her as I always did, and she shut up completely, as she always followed. I held my head in my hands and tears streamed across my face. Suddenly I rose from my chair and lobbed my dinner plate across the room. It hit the wall and cracked into pieces. My mother looked at me with fear in her eyes, and I felt scared. I had frightened my own mother, and this thought was frightening me. I rushed to the door and stormed out.

I kept running, as I had done in my dreams, until I reached a small hillock. I climbed to its peak and curled up in the grass. My heart almost stopped as I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw a small Pokémon. It wasn't the Pokémon of my dreams, but I felt I knew her. She resembled a little girl and her feelers were the shape of bows.  
"I called you here."  
"What do you want?" I asked her rudely. I was upset. Suddenly, I didn't think it was too farfetched to blame all of my childhood on this innocent-looking Pokémon.  
"I want to play." She said. She smiled and twirled gracefully. I looked at her incredulously. "You want to play?!" She nodded and sat down on the grass beside me.  
"Sera! Wake Up! You can't let this happen again! Sera wake up!" I heard my mom's voice, far and distant. I wanted her to shout. I wanted her to convince me to leave this place. Suddenly, it wasn't all that thrilling. I felt scared. I wanted to get back to reality but I was afraid I was far too in, that I hadn't even realized when I'd crossed over. I looked at the strange Pokémon that looked like a little gothic girl. "Why me?  
"You used to enjoy playing with me!" She replied indignantly. I looked at her face, innocence brimming from her smile. I looked to the sky. I saw a large golden gate in the sky. A huge padlock locked the gate. A large golden key levitated in front of it, as if it were hesitating to unlock the gate. I looked at Gothita and urged it to move on. The key entered the hole and the gates swung open. Suddenly, all my memories came rushing back. I remembered projecting my astral body. I remembered the visits from Sybil, long before I thought I had met her. I remembered playing with Gothita and exploring places I had never visited while I dreamt. I also remembered Zora. He frequented my nightmares, appearing as a handsome human boy. He had a lush of jet black hair and deep red eyes. His smile was charismatic. I had followed him everywhere in the desolate stormy moor. Finally he gave me a key. It appeared like a bone with a skull on one end. He gave me a lock accompanying it. The lock was a simple padlock and it was locked. It too had the death like demeanor to it. "Open it." He chided. I would've done anything for him, but I felt hesitant. I heard screams. My mother was shouting and Sybil was coaxing me to return. I had often heard this. This time, I had a sudden urge to listen to them. I turned to leave, and Zora gripped my hand. "Please stay!" I heard a strain in his voice. For a moment, I saw his face flicker and an evil fox head manifest itself instead of his handsome features. They remained for only a fraction of a second, but I had seen enough. I screamed at him to let me go. He transformed, and before me stood a black fox with a demonic smile and red hair flowing from his head. I shrieked in terror and tried to escape. I imagined shackles, and the earth parted below my feet to give way to chains that wound about his feet. The skeleton lock clicked in place around the chains and I held onto the key tightly. Zoroark screamed in fury, ordering me to return. I stepped out of the dream and woke up with a jerk. That is the last time I had visited that plane. Until today.

"I must leave!" I said, panicking. "Goodbye then" Gothita said sadly. "Come with me!" I said impulsively. "For real?" She asked hopefully. I nodded, smiled, and grabbed her hand. I stepped out of my dream and found myself sitting at the dinner table. The cracked plate lay on the floor and my head was plunged into the whipped cream over my pancake stack. I looked around, pulling a blueberry out of my hair and spotted Gothita standing in the corner, trembling. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"What happened?" My mother asked anxiously. "I went there again…" My mother looked at me with a horrified expression. "I didn't see him!" I reassured her. I felt relieved. My wonderful instincts had saved my again. They were so powerful that they overrode any other feeling I was having, until I had to do what they told me. I was still dreading the day when they would be wrong. My mother relaxed and then tightened once more. "We need to put an end to this. We need to call Sybil!" I nodded, even though I would've given anything not to have a segment of my life erased from my memory. Then I realized what had happened.

"It doesn't work. I remember everything again." I looked at my feet. I could feel the anxiety radiating from my mother and for once, I felt utterly helpless. There was no way I could stop this. My mother looked behind me and her eyes widened with horror even before they had stopped being horrified. I turned around and stared at the TV. The news channel was on. And then the memory faded out into a static filled television screen. I woke up and saw Tepig sitting next to me, looking at the stars dotting the night sky. I told him about my dream.  
"Does that mean your memories are coming back to you?" I shrugged and stared at the night sky. I noticed Oshawott on my other side, fast asleep. We were in the Field, which was extending and seeming infinite around us. I curled up and went back to sleep.

The second dream I had that night was about Mesprit. I suddenly realized that he was the same Pokémon from my dreams in my memory. He looked like a fetus and had several pink protrusions from his head as well as two tails.  
"This is a Psychic correspondence. I seemed to have triggered a certain memory to be unlocked by contacting you. I have less time. I am in eternal captivity, bound by time. I have forced my Psychic power to the limit to tell you this. You are from the future. You were sent here to recruit Tepig. His destiny is to collect all the Shards, which I know you have been doing. You must continue on this journey. Visit a friend of mine at Aura Lake. Goodbye." His voice floated through the air as if he were all around me. Before I could ask him to tell me more, he drifted off into the distance, smiling sadly.

The second time I awoke, it was Dawn. Tepig and Oshawott were preparing to leave the Forest region. They had packed several provisions from the Field Center and were discussing our next move in hushed tones. Tepig realized that I had awoken and bounded over as Oshawott waddled after him. I told him the recent developments from my Psychic Correspondence.

Both of them stared at me for a few minutes, letting this news sink in. Oshawott pulled out a map and placed it in front of us. "This is Aurora City. It's way in the north where lakes are half frozen and days are extremely short. I have heard only wisps about it. I once knew a Starmie who was born there but migrated here as she said she was meant for warmer climate."

I spaced out as Oshawott continued rambling and Tepig listened attentively. I pictured my mother's face, anxiety forming permanent lines. I had not been an easy child. I could deduce that from the single memory.

Oshawott charted our path towards Aurora City. We made it to a shore that was beyond Starlit Peak. The sun was a few hours from noon. I couldn't help feeling upbeat as I frolicked in the ocean waves on the beach. Oshawott knew Lapras, a Pokémon who could take us across the ocean to Aurora City. Lapras inhabited a small cave on the beach. We reached Lapras' cave where we rested a while.

"You are a human, aren't you?" Lapras told me. For a moment I thought I had changed back, but I still resembled Snivy in every manner. "It is your Aura. Every living being that ever existed radiates the energy of life that is manifested as an Aura. I am able to perceive them." I stared at Lapras, mystified.  
"Pokémon like Medicham and Lucario are also able to perceive the aura and also use it to their advantage. You will find other Pokémon with similar abilities in Aurora City."

We departed for Aurora city. As the shore shrunk into a tiny speck in the distance, the vastness of the ocean closed in on me. Oshawott, Tepig and I discussed our strategy as we moved at a surprising pace. The day passed as we slept and ate. Lapras would occasionally take a rest. At nightfall, we rested on a small island. It had a few Pokémon on it and a very independent and quaint life system.

Our journey wore on for two more days. On the morning of the third, a large wall of ice loomed in on us. I realized that it was one side of a huge glacier. The Glacier rested on land. The sea flowed into a bay area at the meeting of continent and ocean. We travelled into the bay and I saw a small tunnel in the ice. "This is now fresh water." Oshawott informed us as he paddled alongside Lapras in the water. As the tunnel ended, I gasped.

We had emerged into the world of white. A vast expanse lay in front of us and it was surrounded on all four sides by large walls of glaciers. The land in between was scattered with little huts. A large hub area was in the middle where several Pokémon danced in festivity and vendors tried attracting Pokémon to their stalls. Large fir trees intermitted with the houses and everything was blanketed with snow. The wall of ice on the far side of Aurora City was almost invisible and insignificant in the distance. The river we were traversing circled the entire expanse separating the ice walls from the land. This made for three other exits arranged cardinally around the city. Right at the center of the expanse, a tall tower resembling an icicle jutted skywards.

My companions also seemed to be speechless as we hopped off Lapras' back and bid farewell to her. I slithered through the cold snow until I realized that if I walked behind Tepig, I could move in a furrow that he had melted around him. Oshawott skipped ahead jubilantly. Lapras had sent word via Delibird that we would be staying at Glow Inn, managed by Volbeat and Illumise. The chamber was dainty and screamed of the holiday. There was a fir tree in the center that served as the means of travel to the first level of the inn and to the levels above. The tree was decorated with lights. From this room, four doors lead to tiny chambers with hay beds. The walls were also painted with Stantlers and wreaths of Holly hung on nails. A Ponyta Statue stood in the corner, its mane radiating heat. After leaving our provisions in our rooms, we slid down the fir tree and exited the inn. Even though we had arrived in the morning, it was already beginning to grow dark.

"We should rest for today. Then we can go to the market place tomorrow morning." I agreed as we lay in the center of a large park. Even though we were so far up north, Aurora city was the jolliest place I had ever visited that I could remember. The vast expanse was dotted with several Pokémon playing in the snow and bustling about outside their homes. It felt like the entire city was a single family. The Pokémon playing in the park, their parents in the marketplace all seemed to be acquainted with each other and welcomed us with a warm heart. I lay in the snow as I heard the joyous shouts of Cubchoos throwing snowballs at each other. I saw a faint light glistening in the sky. As night fell, my eyes drooped. Suddenly, Tepig shook me awake.

"Check that out! They call it an Aurora!" I opened my eyes and saw the night sky lit by brilliant curtains of color. The entire sky above Aurora city was lit up with the display that was almost like a light show. I heard the content sighs of the Pokémon who lay in the snow all across the expanse looking at the Aurora and feeling each other's auras. I felt a sense of togetherness. For the first time since I woke up in the Living Ruins, I felt the sense of family.

Next morning we went to the marketplace, which was a bustling hub of the city. I saw several stalls that I had seen in Canopi town and many more. I walked up to Reuniclus. "Aah, are you searching for the Field hidden in your Psyche? The field is located to the western bay gate of the city. It will of course be devoid of any Pokémon as the field can't physically transport any Pokémon, but as you set up the field and complete more missions, you can select which Pokémon you would like to migrate over here. I have already called over your friends that run the Canopi Section of your field center. You can also recruit Pokémon from dungeons around Aurora City and have them shift to the Field. The field will of course have varied terrain to suit all the Pokémon living in it. I will add the snow field terrain to your Field." Reuniclus gripped my hand with his gelatinous strong hands and I felt the psychic power flow through his arm and into my body.

We entered the field from the snow field side, but as we made our way further into it, we could see that the field appeared just as before. We quickly packed provisions from the Field Center and set off for Aura Lake.

When we exited Aurora City from the North Bay gate, we saw a large island, covered with fir trees and snow. We met Lapras, who quickly ferried us across to it. The island was covered with Pokémon like Spheal, Dewgong, and Piplup. We befriended a rather chirpy Piplup who was so hyperactive; she would walk fast and often flutter into the air for a short distance.

"Ooh! Are we going to Aura Lake?! Aren't you frightened? Certain Pokémon are said to reside at the center of it! It is said to have the ability to wipe your memory clean! There is also supposed to be a Pokémon that can control your mind and another one that can drain your emotions. These Pokémon are based on popular myth. In the ancient times, three spirits were fabled to exist. They were supposed to carry out special judgment in the absence of the overarching one. Then, the great battle occurred. The Pokémon of Death and Darkness returned from the depths of the reverse world. He was once again banished to the world with the help of the three spirits. They were severely wounded. These spirits were imprisoned into an eternal slumber, lest they die."

I pondered this legend. I realized that Mesprit was one of these three spirits. We made our way past icy boulders and fir trees and a vast lake opened out in front of us. A thin layer of ice covered the top of the lake. Tepig was about to step onto the ice when I stopped him, telling him that the heat from his body would melt the ice. "We should progress forward." Oshawott said. Tepig looked dejected as he lay down in the snow. I said goodbye and promised to come back as soon as possible. It wasn't often that Tepig was sad. I was used to his ember cheering everyone up. I wondered who cheered him up when he himself felt sad.

In the center of the lake was a small isle with cave on it. We entered the cave as night fell and the Aurora returned. Stalactites and stalagmites merged to form thin pillars that dotted the cave. At the center of the cave there was a glowing light. I saw a Pokémon floating few inches off the ground beside a large luminescent ice crystal.  
"Greetings. I am Beheeyem, the master of the mind. I was contacted by Mesprit to assist you in your endeavor."  
"BEHEEYEM! Aren't you the one that can rewrite memories?" Oshawott said, rather accusingly. Beheeyem nodded understandingly.  
"Yes. And I am also aware of Sera's condition. I have been informed by Mesprit that Sera has lost her memories as she has died."  
"DIED?! She is as alive as Piplup right here!"  
"Sera is a human from the future. She has a unique ability called Astral Travel, that allows her to leave her body and travel the Reverse World as a spirit, an ability recognizable of the Trio of Spirits, namely Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. It is also attributed to the Psychic Pokémon Gothitelle."

Oshawott and Piplup stared at him uncomprehending. My heart began to race. I knew now that what I was doing from my memories was Astral Travel. I was convinced, though, that in my memories it was outlined as a danger, rather than a 'Unique Ability'. I conveyed this to Beheeyem.

"You are not incorrect. Astral Travel is highly dangerous. When one travels to the Reverse World, one is highly susceptible to the dark Pokémon and deceased spirits that would like to enter the Light World by defying the natural process and inhabiting the vessel of the Astral Wanderer. Your body was vulnerable to possession by them. Yet your abilities were apparently of great advantage, as conveyed by Mesprit. Sadly, that is all she has told me. What I can guess is that you travelled to the spirit world where you deceased, and hence you were reborn as a Pokémon in the Light World. The only problem that I detect is how you are able to recover any memories at all. If you were reborn, you would have no connection with your former self. It is of course possible, that your former self itself resided in the Light World, and when it died and was reborn back into the Light World, it tried to retain as much as your original self as possible. The laws of balance are intricate. What would be the result of such an exception cannot be predetermined. You must appease to the deities of balance in Valiance County. Before that, Mesprit has alerted me to inform you that you must continue to collect the Shards. The next Shard would be located at the center of Frost Temple. Venture on, O Valiant one."


End file.
